wings of light and darkness
by Crystar hope
Summary: I had to redo my fanfic this one better a man and a young gril have killed, will the ff8 have to help with new people and making friend and will they be new love for someone lets get on with it and read have fun people....
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold stormy day and it was pouring down with rain. As a young couple walked down the street they heard a person scream from the pub of the small town of winhill.

The young man told his lover to waitwhere she was just in case something bad had happened to the person. He looked down at her into her brown eyes as she nodded to him then he ran on the wet road as he got to the pub door he open it up as he did this he turn round one last time to look at his lover one more time and he walked into the pub.

As the man walked up the stairs he heard someone or something breathing hard and fast he looked in the room and saw that it was a woman dressed in a black dress with long black hair and she had eyes of a cat bright green. He could not make out what was in her hand then his eyes widen.

The women moved quickly with the sword in her hand she looked at him with her deep green eyes and walked up to him. She put her face to his "Sorry for what I am going to do with you, young man but you have seen too much" he moved away from him and watch him walk closer to him.

She pulled the sword up in to the air then before he could move, she trusted the sword into his chest, he fell on to his back blood drip from the sword onto him. She took the sword out of his chest as she walked off she said "Sorry but your people need to be killed for they have killed someone I loved" then she took one more look at him as she went though the wall then she was gone.

The young girl walked up the stairs slowly the fallboard creaked as she went up the stairs, she open up the door to find that the room was dark she could not make anything out round to the wall and moved her hand along the wall to find the light switch, the find it and turned the light on.

Her eyes widened to see her lover and the other girl that had been killed before him, blood was all up the walls she looked all over the place as tears came down her eyes, she screamed as hard as she could for help……………………..

Chapter 1 friends

It was the next day at Balamb Garden, a girl stood with long hair as she went though the paper from the commander for the mission that she had today with two other SeeDs. She had on a pink tank top, a black short jacket and pants, she looked up at the TV in the library with her light blue eyes she saw about a man and woman that had been killed last night in Winhill.

Her name was Kay Knightly, Another girl walked into the room she moved closed to where Kay was stood. The girl had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a long black coat, white tank top and blue jeans, her name was Crystar Hope.

Crystar looked at the TV she saw some people dress in white carrying out two black and a young women crying "what happened has someone been killed again?"

Kay looked at Crystar as she put the paper on the table she said " A young women and man got killed, The mans girlfriend found them or something like that"

"That's so sad to find your lover dead. What a thing to see I hope that she ok," Crystar then walked closer to Kay and she stay down on the chair next to where she was stood. Kay put a book in front of her Crystar looked at her with question.

"Your teacher asked me to give you this you forgot it" Kay said and started walking off Crystar looked at the book and grabbed it.

"Where you where you going to day on another mission?" Crystar asked as she ran to catch up with Kay smiled at her.

"I have to do a mission with Johnny and Leann today. I wont be back till tomorrow see you then ok," Kay said and walked off to meet with the other for the mission.

Crystar shouted, "See you then have fun, don't do anything I wont do!"

Crystar watched as Kay walked off. Crystar started walking to the training center to train for her Seed exam next week she wanted to be ready for it.

Crystar walked though the doors on her right, and as she did she pulled her gunblade out it had a unicorn on it with wings. The blade was a blue crystal colour. She was given it when she was young it had been her mother but she had died when Crystar five she has had trained with it from the age of ten to get used to it.

She walked though the train center waiting for a something to come out so she could kill it as she walked around someone was watching her as she walked pass where the person was followed her then walked right up to her and the cold blade on to her neck……

What will happen next will it something bad happen to crystar? If you want to know review it and I will write the next chapter. Thanks for reading…

Have fun people: -)


	2. Chapter 2

She walked though the train center waiting for a something to come out so she could kill it as she walked around someone was watching her as she walked pass where the person was followed her then walked right up to her and the cold blade on to her neck…

Crystar turned her head around slowly to find who was at the end of the other blade, her eyes moved to look up at the end of the other blade it was another gunblade that belong to a man with brown hair and ice blues eyes looking or know to her it was Squall.

"Squall don't scare me like that, what are you doing down here trying to kill something or me" Crystar looked as he lower down his weapon. Squall Leonhart was the commander for all the Seeds soon Crystar will be taking order from him she see as a friend not her leader, he had said he would help her train for the exam.

"To kill you" she looked at him with an up set face, she looked like she was about to cry. Crystar pull her gun blade to her and hug it to make her self look like he had bulled her as a child.

"Squall you are so mean you're a big bully see you later, I am going off to do some training." She said as she was about to walk off then she turned round and to look at him, "Are you coming or not, to do some training with me that why you came down to meet me or not come on then"

Squall runs to catch up with her, Crystar smiled as he gets to her and they walk around for a bit to find a good place to train for a couple hours.

Kay was waiting for the other members of her group by the gate of Garden. To go out to Timber to help the Forest owls to win back the freedom of the town because a year ago Squall, Zell and Selphie didn't finish the mission and they were sending different SeeDs because Squall did not want to go, so he pick some other to go and do the work for them.

Kay saw Johnny coming her way he had black hair and brown eyes is weapon was a gun, Kay's weapons were to swords like fans that she had inside of her boots.

Leann another girl that was walking they way for the mission had short blond hair up to her chin and bright green eyes. She shouted out to both of them " Kay, john wait up for me, are you ready to go now " she shout out to them as she ran to catch up to them.

"Yes we are ready to go come on will be late for the train "Leann walk with them it to Balamb town they went in to train station to get on the train as they walked on to the train.

Johnny turned to Kay " what do we have to do on this mission? You're the leader for this one"

They all sat down in the cart that they were to stay in on the way to Timber. Kay looked at the paper in her hands and said "well we have to help Rinoa and her friend with this mission, that commander Leonhart didn't finish they will tell us what to do when we get there. Ok every one got it?"

They both looked at her and said; "Yes sir" and they all started laughing together.

Thank for reading what will happen next on the mission and why didn't Squall to go the mission and sent them. Please review for me

Keep smiling people :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**As the train came to a stop Kay looked up and said "This isour stop, come on then lets go we got work to do" they all got off the train. Kay looked around to see Timber for the first time in a year it had been so long seen she got here, here mother and father live here she was hoping to spend a few hours there with her friends to showwhat it like where she lived.**

**Kay watched Johnny walking off the train he pulled his guns outs to check that there where on safety and that if was fall of bullets. Leann and Kay smile at the same time Johnny looked at them "what's up"**

**Kay said, "You do that ever mission" she then pulled out one of fan to check as Johnny had done it was a good idea to this before they started a mission.**

**"It's a good idea now because you're doing what I just did, come Kay we got to go or we going to be late. What will Rinoa be wearing and what she look like I don't know." They walked for a bit Leann thought of something about the commander and the girl came to her mind.**

**"Hey guys a year ago that girl went out with the commander didn't she?" Leann looked at the other "that right they broke up because she was piss off with staying at Garden when Squall the commander went out on the mission with he friends she couldn't go cause she not a SeeD, how sad they said that she got a new man or something like that" Kay said this then looked at a map of the town where they had to meet her and the other. **

**As they walk for about five minters Kay handed each of them the paper they needed read about the mission and who was paying them to this and who was going to give them the order of what to for the next two day.**

**"HI are the SeeDs that have come here to do the mission with me and the other to free the town?" all three of them turn to find a girl with long black hair with light brown high lights in it, dark brown eyes and she was dress in a short black dress with her long blue over coat.**

**Crystar moved with her gunblade in her hand as she try to hit squall with the blade but he block each move easily, she was a good match for training with him she knew what tape of moves he did and the same for him to her.**

**Crystar started to move faster to try and hit him but she this miss each time as he block her moves with his own blade, Squall move up to make the next move as he ran to hit her he fell over a root of a tree and fell on to Crystar.**

**Squall looked down at her, she moved her head to look up in to his eyes they were not as cold she had seen them before they looked at each other for a minter or two both of them had turn couple colour red on they cheeks. He moved his hands to the upper side of her body and he pushed himself off Crystar body then put out a hand, she took it up and he help her up. **

**"Sorry I didn't mean to fall on you" squall this as he picked his gunblade she smiled and picked her up and moved closer to him.**

**"Don't worry I won't tell what did ok commander Leonhart" she walked off laughing.**

**"I got to go to class now ok I will see you later ok at launch time ok we can talk then about the test, you can tell me abut the one you did see you then" Squall just watched her walk off a first once in his smiled and shouted back to her " ok then later"**

**Hay so what you think people **

**You have to review it for me charter 4 coming up soon **

**Keep smiling OK : - )**


End file.
